


Une journée comme les autres... ou pas

by Melie



Category: Grimm (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Genderbending, Therapy, girl!Archie, girl!Monroe - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, ce jour là, mais Archie n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose a changé. Et pourtant, tout semble comme d'habitude, de son petit-déjeuner  jusqu'au moment où elle arrive à son cabinet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une journée comme les autres... ou pas

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, ce jour là, mais Archie n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose a changé. Et pourtant, tout semble comme d'habitude, de son petit-déjeuner jusqu'au moment où elle arrive à son cabinet.

Elle a un nouveau patient. Une nouvelle patiente, plutôt. Une jeune femme assez bourrue, la trentaine, les cheveux coupés au-dessous de ses oreilles légèrement pointues (Archie touche ses propres cheveux, longs et bouclés... il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mais elle ne sait pas quoi), très grande, manifestement mal à l'aise. Essayons de changer cela.

« Installez-vous, invite Archie en redressant ses lunettes.  
\- Merci docteur...  
\- Bien. Commençons par quelques questions, juste histoire de préparer votre dossier...  
\- 38 ans, non fumeur, végétarien, pacifiste, je fais beaucoup de sport, pas d'antécédents médicaux graves, en revanche une certaine propension à la violence dans ma famille. »

Archie repose son stylo, étonnée.

« J'ai l'habitude, explique l'autre en se frottant nerveusement les mains l'une contre l'autre.  
\- Je vois... eh bien...  
\- Ed. »

Ed. Un nom assez... étrange pour une femme.

« … eh bien, Ed, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?  
\- Mais ça ne vous paraît pas évident ??! »

Hum.

« Je ne dirais pas évident... je ne vous connais que de puis cinq minutes, explique calmement Archie. Vous me parlez de violence dans votre famille, mais tout ce que je peux déduire pour l'instant de votre attitude prostrée, c'est que vous cherchez à réprimer cette violence au sein de vous-même. »

Elle sourit.

« Mais, encore une fois, je vous connais à peine.  
\- Mais non, pas ça !  
\- Calmons-nous, Ed... et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui ne va pas, d'après vous ?  
\- Je suis une FEMME. »

Pour le coup, la psychothérapeute ne sait pas quoi répondre.

« … est-ce un problème, pour vous, d'être une femme, Ed ?  
\- Un peu que c'est un problème !  
\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je ne suis pas sensée être une femme ! »

Ah. Ed. Les parents voulaient un garçon, peut-être, et la pauvre petite a tout pris sur elle ?

Mais ne partons pas trop vite. Il faut la laisser s'exprimer.

« Hier, j'étais un homme ! »

La discussion s'engage sur une pente glissante.

« Hier, vous étiez un homme, répète lentement Archie. Et comment alors êtes-vous devenu une femme ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, moi ! Je ne connais aucun Wesen capable de faire ça, et puis je me tiens à l'abri des ennuis, il ne m'est rien arrivé depuis quelques semaines, et Nick ne m'a contacté que pour un dîner, rien de plus ! Il n'avait même pas besoin de mon aide, pour une fois, il voulait juste... bah, passer du temps ensemble ! »

Nick ? Cela devient de plus en plus complexe...

« Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Nick ?  
\- Quelques mois, et croyez-moi, c'est déjà trop longtemps... à tous les coups, c'est quelqu'un qui se venge. On m'a repéré avec lui... à tous les coups, c'est ça !  
\- Qui pourrait vous en vouloir de sortir avec Nick, Ed ?  
\- De sortir avec Nick ? Si ce n'était que ça... »

L'heure tourne, et Archie n'a vraiment, mais VRAIMENT pas l'impression d'avancer.

« Hum. Je pense que nous devrions tout de suite planifier un rendez-vous pour... la semaine prochaine, Ed. Afin de pouvoir consacrer les trente prochaines minutes à parler.  
\- Et si vous me donniez l'adresse de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'arranger ça ?!  
\- Arranger...  
\- Me faire redevenir un homme ! »

Ah.

« Hum, Ed, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit cela dont vous ayiez besoin... »

L'autre femme lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je le savais. Je le savais, que j'aurais dû contacter Nick directement. Et tant pis s'il se moque de moi. Si ça se trouve, il lui arrive exactement la même chose au moment où je vous parle ! »

Et sur ce, elle se lève et quitte le cabinet, laissant Archie quelque peu abasourdie.

 

 

 

 

Les choses deviendront encore plus floues le lendemain, lorsqu'Archie se réveillera comme à son habitude et que, repensant à son patient de la veille, il ne parviendra pas à se rappeler de s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

FIN

Crosspost from [my dreamwidth account](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/). You can comment either here or there.


End file.
